


Sun Salutation

by cuckoopajaro



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckoopajaro/pseuds/cuckoopajaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t believe he was doing this.</p><p>He really couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Salutation

 He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He really couldn’t. 

After all this was in a way Makoto’s fault. That man could break down one’s resolve so easily.

 

_“Come on Rin! It’ll be fun. Maybe this class will help you relax and-“_

_“I’m not taking the fucking class alright? I don’t know what you guys are talking about, I’m fine._

_“Ah okay… I just thought, you know, this would help. You’ve been kind of on the edge lately and I-nevermind! I’ll just-.”_

_“Just give me the goddamn card Makoto…”_

So now here he was. In a stuffy studio where presumably the air conditioner was broken since there were about multiple fans out that were clearly not helping fight against the heat of the room, at least in Rin’s case they weren’t.

With an exasperated sigh he dropped the still rolled up yoga mat with a loud _thump_ on the hardwood floor which earned a slight jump and glare from the woman next to him. Giving a quick apologetic gesture Rin knelt down to unwrap the yoga mat that he borrowed from his sister. With the mat unraveled, his towel and water bottle placed next to him, Rin sat cross-legged waiting for the instructor to arrive. He rested his cheek against the palm of his hand letting another sigh escape his lips as he reflected on the past week.

 “ _Fucking Makoto making me take this goddamn class. And fuck Haru, Nagisa, and Rei for agreeing with him.”_ He grumbled internally. He thought back to a week ago when they were all at Haru’s place and the topic of Rin’s wellbeing decided to pop up.

* * *

_“Seriously Rin, all I’m saying is that you’ve kinda been more irritable than usual.”_

_“Than usual?” Rin cocked an eyebrow._

_“You know what I mean Rin.” Makoto sighed._

_“Rin you’ve been glaring at your drink for five minutes like it hit on your sister before we even brought this up.”_

_“Shut the fuck up Chef Boyardee.” Rin barked. Haru only smirked behind his drink and leaned against the counter of the kitchen._

_“I agree with Mako on this Rin! Seriously this past week your job has been keeping you on your toes. I’m surprised you haven’t gained any pounds from the sweets you’ve been eating! It’s not like you to eat a lot of them.” Nagisa remarked as he poked Rin’s side, laughing when Rin swatted his hand away._

_“Well it’s not uncommon for someone to turn to sweets when one is agitated and studies have shown that it can help reduce stress and aggravation. Albeit it is not good to have a large intake, but Rin exercises exceptionally so it’s not a problem!” Rei explained._

_“Plus yoga could relieve the pent up pressure. Meditation narrows the consciousness and-“_

_“Wow Nagisa,” Rin interjected on Rei’s little speech, “I didn’t know you were dating Siri.”_

_A chorus of a mixture of chocking noises and snickers erupted. Nagisa barked a sharp laugh before covering his mouth, his frame shaking in a frail attempt to stop his giggles._

_“Nagisa!”_

_“I’m so sorry Rei.”_

* * *

Makoto explained he had already bought him a membership of only three days. And of course evidently Rin caved, snatching the card from Mako and catching the glimpse of a small victorious smile.Twirling the string of his gray sweatpants and pulling the hem of his white t-shirt in a futile attempt to cool himself, Rin sat. Internally cursing his friends, the heat, and the damn instructor in taking their sweet time to get here. His mental monologue was interrupted when he felt a hard object hit his back.

 “Oi! Watch where-“

“Ah I’m so sorry!”

Rin quickly turned to face whoever bumped into him and give them a piece of mind but his retort quickly died on his lips. In front of him stood the cutest person Rin had laid eyes on.

 He had short silver hair and sky blue eyes and beneath his eye was a beauty mark. He looked close to Rin’s age and he knew that if he stood he would be a couple inches taller than the silver haired in front of him. He was small but a well-toned body from what Rin’s eyes quickly observed. He wore a plain baby blue t-shirt and black yoga pants that hugged his toned legs and his round as-

“Um excuse me?”

Realizing he was staring Rin quickly looked up to meet his eyes.

“Ah nothing just be more careful.” Rin’s cheeks flushed a light pink as he turned around to face the front of the studio. However he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see what he wanted.

 “Sorry, is anyone sitting here?” He pointed to the space next to where Rin was stationed which was currently empty.

Playing off a nonchalant act, Rin merely shrugged. Rin’s heart performed its on little acrobatic act when he began to unravel his yoga mat and laid it on the space next to Rin, sitting and facing the front. 

_“Fuck he’s attractive. And that goddamn mole under his eye isn’t helping. Come one Rin say something. Shit but what? Do you dye your hair? You come here often? Oh dear fucking Christ no. Wow Rin for a police officer you would think you have more confidence when talking to strangers.”_

As Rin contemplated what to say the doors opened to show a petite brunette woman make her way to the front of the class presumed to be the class instructor. Rin slumped his shoulders at his ruined opportunity to start a conversation with what Rin had nicknamed “cutie with a mark of beauty” and rubbed his temples as he prayed the class would be over soon.

 

One new thing Rin learned was that a yoga class was like a library: you cannot speak. At. All.

 

When the class started, Rin tried to ask the instructor how the certain move was to be done but was met with several shushes. He turned when he heard a soft tapping noise. It was the silver haired student. He seemed to be lightly stomping his foot to get the red head's attention. He got into the pose slowly as if to show Rin how it was done and locked his gaze with his seeking confirmation that he understood. Rin gave a curt nod and a appreciative smile as he got into the pose with the rest of the class. Safe to say he wasn’t a star pupil. Not to say Rin was not fit but yoga was not as easy as it looked. Chaturanga pose was a bitch to say the least.

 The silver haired boy however seemed to have been made out of rubber. Rin noticed that he mimicked the poses perfectly. His body bending with incredible flexibility and the curve of his body made Rin’s throat run dry.

Rin felt a bead of sweat slide his back as he tried his damned hardest to keep the “Triangle Pose”. This position had him facing the back of the boy in front of him and gave a very intriguing view of his backside.

_“Don’t stare Rin. Don’t be a fucking creep and whatever you do don’t stare at his ass.”_

Instead Rin focused his attention on his ankle. Which then traveled up his petite legs, to his thighs, and soon to his ass.

  _“Fuck, fuck. Congratulations Rin you pervert.”_  

 Rin would be lying if he said he didn’t let his eyes linger for a little while more. And he certainly didn’t pretend to be off balance a few times to earn the attention of the boy and have him come and assist him with his poses.

He couldn’t help the little pang of disappointment when the instructor announced the end of the class and everyone soon began to gather their things. Rin was in the middle of wrapping up his mat when he thought it was now or never.

 “Hey.”

“Who? Me?” The boy stood and pointed to himself.

“Yeah, thanks for helping me, w-with the poses and shit. Probably would have fell twenty times if it wasn’t for you. The names Rin by the way. Matsuoka Rin.”

 “Aiichirou, Nitori Aiichirou. And it was my pleasure! You seemed like a beginner-Ah! Not that that’s bad, your form is great you’re just lacking the balance.” Nitori spoke quickly and Rin could swear he could see a faint dusting of pink on his round cheeks.

 “Thanks, and actually I was thinking you seem pretty good at this whole yoga thing and I was wondering if you could teach me.” He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

 “Me? B-but you could just learn from this class and-“

 “Don’t really work well in big classes. And you saw those ladies, they nearly looked like they wanted to bite my head off when I barely asked a question.”

 Nitori giggled at that. “Hmm well I guess I could…but how do I know you're not a crazy lunatic who's gonna abduct me in the middle of a downward facing dog?”

"Kidnapping would kind of ruin my reputation as a police officer so there's slim to no chance of that happening." Rin chuckled. 

Nitori smiled slightly making Rin's heart skip one or two beats."Yeah I guess you're right."

 “It’s a date then.” Rin proclaimed, grinning widely when he saw the flush on Nitori’s cheeks become a hue darker. Nitori’s expression went from surprise, to disbelief, to content as he padded towards his small gym bag and hastily pulled out a pen. He walked up to Rin who almost instantaneously present his hand palm facing upwards. Nitori scribbled his number, keeping his head ducked down all while Rin smirked unable to shake the feeling of how warm and soft Nitori’s hands were.

 “I’ll see you soon Rin. Bye.” Nitori gave a quick wink before he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the studio. Rin stared at the palm of his hand for a good minute before a goofy grin spread on his face.

 

He was gonna have to give Makoto the biggest thanks in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on here and I'm sorry i tried  
> i tried  
> i tried  
> i tried I'm trash


End file.
